


Book Him, Danno

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Crime, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: "Book him, Danno." I hide my smile of pride at a job well done as I watch my youngest detective and closest friend snap the handcuffs tightly around Wo Fat's wrists.A response to a writer's challenge called 'The Three Challenge' which consists of - three words, three paragraphs, three perspectives .
Kudos: 1





	Book Him, Danno

"Book him, Danno." I hide my smile of pride at a job well done as I watch my youngest detective and closest friend snap the handcuffs tightly around Wo Fat's wrists. The metallic click brings a sense of long-awaited satisfaction and a sense of finality. Too many times the Chinese spy has slipped through our fingers but not this time. We have got him dead to rights. This time he won't escape justice.

"Book him, Danno." I can hear the satisfaction in Steve's voice as I remove my handcuffs from my pocket and snap them securely around Wo Fat's wrists before I begin to read him his rights. I can't help but wonder if this time the charges will really stick. I hope for Steve's sake that this time they will, that there are no political prisoner exchanges, no covert deals done by Jonathon Kaye under the guise of national security, no reasons at all for Wo fat to slip through our fingers but unlike Steve, I find myself doubting that the Chinese spy will ever face justice for his crimes despite the overwhelming evidence we have collected.

"Book him, Danno." I feel the cold steel of the handcuffs as they encircle my wrists and I try hard to smother the smile that tugs at my lips, confident that I will be out of McGarrett's custody within the hour and on a plane back to China in two. I shake my head at McGarrett's tenacity. He is a fine nemesis who keeps me on my toes every time I come to Hawaii, but I have to wonder if he will ever learn that no matter how hard he tries; it's never going to be enough. In the end he will just have to let me go, I will always walk away, just as I have always done in our other encounters before, just like I did the last time*. I know that I will never have to face US or McGarrett's justice.

Pau

* Episode- The Jinn Who Clears the Way


End file.
